Reflection
by blueskies723
Summary: The Last Book of the Wilson Series. Hannah hates her dad, Wilson is forced to go to therapy, House decides to get rid of his meds, and Chase finally gets what he wanted.Disclaimer and Author's Note inside.
1. Your Foolish Games

**Disclaimer: **The only characters I own are Hannah and Dr.Freck. Although I wish I owned Wilson too. :(

**Author's Note: **This is it! You were waiting for this one,weren't you? The last one is such a cliffhanger, and I loved how I ended it. So now, we're on to the final book of the Wilson Series. This one is the most interesting one. This one will be rated T, only because the content isn't as bad as the 2nd and 3rd books. So much happens in this book though, I think this is the one I loved writing the most though, especially since I added a quote from something I read for my English class. I read it and I was like "This makes perfect sense to this book!".Aha, I love writing. :)

Read and Enjoy. Don't forget to read all my other fanfics as well! :)

-blueskies723

* * *

Everything happened so fast for Hannah Wilson that day. First, her fiancé Robert dies and now her father is in ICU for overdosing on his meds.

Hannah didn't want to go in her father's room. Why should she? He wasn't there when she needed him the most. When her fiancé was dying, all she wanted was someone to be there, but there was no one. She looked through the glass and saw her dad sleeping. That's all she could do.

"You should go in there, you know."

She turned and saw her boss standing next to her. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Why should I?" she asked out loud "Why should I be there for him if he wasn't there for me?"

"If you think I'm going to give you an answer, think again" House said.

"Of course, you never give us the answers" Hannah said "Uh, this may not be the time to apologize but I'm sorry that I punched you in the face earlier."

"Don't worry about it."

"So I still have my job?"

"I'm suggesting a week off, but yes you can keep your job."

"Thank you. I think I'm going to go..."

"What about your dad?" House asked as Hannah started to walk away. Hannah turned back to him.

"What about him?"

* * *

She couldn't stand being in the same apartment as him anymore. Before Hannah left the hospital, she went to find Chase. She found him in the lab running some tests. She walked in and Chase was surprised to see Hannah in the same room as him.

"Hey"

"Hey Chase. Um, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked

"Can I live with you for awhile? You know, until I find my own place..."

"What's wrong with your dad's place?"

"He betrayed me" Hannah replied in a harsh tone "Do you think I want to live with him after that?"

"I guess you have a point. When do you want to move in?"

"Can you help me get my stuff tonight after work?" Hannah asked

"Sure, it's not a problem. I'll call when I get out, okay?"

"Okay. Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being such a great friend" she said with a weak smile "I'll see you tonight."

Hannah slowly walked out of the lab. Chase couldn't believe what luck he just hit in the most depressing time.

* * *

Wilson started to slowly open his eyes. He slowly turned his head and found his best friend sitting at the side of the bed.

"House..."

"Don't speak young man. You need to keep your voice to explain why you did such a stupid thing..."

"Where's...Hannah?"

"Oh, she's mad at you. Remember the time when I was in a bed trying to save your girlfriend?" House asked, bringing Wilson back to memory lane "It's reversed roles. You're me and she's you. I don't think you want to see her."

"But..."

"Why don't you go back to sleep, Wilson? I'll try to find your daughter again, okay?"

House left his seat and walked out of the room. He thought that he would have to search the whole hospital, but Hannah just passed by.

"You know, I never heard of a dead-beat daughter!" House shouted in the hallway.

Hannah quickly turned around, aggravated.

"House, I don't care! I don't care about my dad, because for the past twenty one years he hasn't given a damn about me!"Hannah shouted back.

"He was there when you almost killed yourself! He was there when you were starving yourself to death in this hospital! I think he's been there for you for the past two years!"

"He wasn't there when I needed the most...not this time anyways."

"You go in your dad's room, or I'll fire you."

Hannah gave her boss a mixture of anger and hurt on her face.

"Fine, but I'm only going in there because my job is at stake..."

She pushed by him and entered her dad's room. She wanted to scream at Wilson more than anything in the world, except she felt some sympathy. He opened his eyes and saw his daughter standing in front of the bed.

"Hannah..."

"Don't say anything, because I have a lot to say to you" Hannah snapped "My fiancé died and where the hell were you? Oh, that's right; you decided to try to kill yourself for some unknown reason. Well if anyone has a right to kill themselves, it's me and not you. You betrayed me again, and I'm not going to stand for it. You weren't there for the last twenty one years of my life and if you were, you were only a nuisance. So do me a favor, and stay out of my life! I wish I never met you, because all you are is a dead-beat dad and that's all you ever will be!"

Hannah stormed out of the room and looked at House with a defiant look.

"There are you happy now? So leave me alone and let me live my life my way..."

She walked passed him and when House turned to see Wilson, he had tears in his eyes.


	2. Will This Make Sense When I'm Better?

The wake and the funeral of Robert went too quickly for Hannah and a week later, she felt comfortable living at Chase's apartment.

Her week vacation was up and she was ready to go back to work. She wasn't ready to let Robert go, but she was ready to be busy with her work. She's about to finish her first semester of her senior year and this was an accomplishment to her. She applied to plenty of graduate schools and even if she didn't, House offered her a permanent job on his team.

She was sipping her coffee in the conference room when Chase walked in.

"Hey Hannah."

"Hey"

"Um, I don't mean to get you angry or anything, but your dad is really hurt from what you said to him."

"I don't care Chase. Please don't bring it up ever again."

Chase knew that Hannah was fragile and he knew that he didn't want to lose her friendship, so he sat down and waited for the usual day to start.

* * *

House was able to visit Wilson during his lunch break. Wilson was out of ICU and was about to be discharged in a few days. However, Wilson still felt depressed. When House walked in, Wilson was silently crying.

"You're not allowed to cry" House said as he sat down "Emotions ruin your life."

"I can't believe it...my own daughter..."

"Don't worry about me. She might be my child instead of yours."

"You're not funny, House. You can try, but you won't make me laugh."

"Fine, let's have a serious conversation" House said "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"What were you thinking when you were drinking and overdosing your pills? You're lucky that I stopped by or else you'd be dead. I don't think Hannah would want to deal with two deaths."

"She wouldn't even care if I was dead. She wouldn't care."

"See, this is why I suggested therapy..."

"House, I don't need therapy."

"You need it now, since you attempted suicide. Your doctors are giving you required therapy sessions."

"You're joking."

"Nope. I suggested it and you didn't listen" House explained "God is angry at you, Wilson. Now you have to pay and go to therapy."

"If anyone needs therapy, it's you."

"No, you definitely need it more than I do."

Suddenly, House's pager went off. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it.He got out of his chair.

"I need to go. My patient is developing new symptoms. Here's the question of the day: Why did you attempt suicide and how should you explain it to Hannah. Have a great rest of the day by yourself."

* * *

By the end of the day, House was emotionally exhausted. He was sitting at his desk, thinking about his life and if he was content with it. Everyone else he knew was falling apart. Hannah didn't want anything to do with her dad, Wilson is a depressed man because of his past, and House was just the doctor who popped pills in his mouth every day.

All of this hit him and before he left his office, he grabbed his pain meds.

* * *

"Why aren't you home yet?"

House just walked into Cuddy's office while Cuddy was just about to leave.

"I'm not home because everyone else's life is completely ruined for one reason or another."

"Well Hannah is just being stubborn and Wilson just needs therapy."

"I wonder what would happen if he refuses to go to therapy..."

"He'll lose his job" Cuddy interrupted "I don't want a suicidal doctor treating patients in my hospital without treatment. What if he attempted to kill himself here?"

"That would be interesting, since he works at a hospital to begin with..."

"Is there a reason why you're here bothering me?" Cuddy asked in an annoyed voice. House pulled the medication bottle out of his pocket and opened his hand. When Cuddy saw the pills, she was confused.

"Why do you have your pills in your hand?"

"I want you to take them."

"House, if you're going to detox, you better not turn into a pirate like last time."

"I won't, I promise."

He put the bottle in Cuddy's hand and walked away. When he walked out of her office, Cuddy was shocked because he said "I promise" in a sentence.


	3. Don't Slow Me Down

A week later, Wilson was sitting in the waiting room of the psychiatric unit of the hospital for therapy. Cuddy said that to keep his job, he had to go to therapy every other day. He wanted to refuse, but he wanted to keep his job.

He was waiting for his second therapist session to start. The first session was just the basics about his medical and family history. During the morning, Wilson was dreading the second session because it meant that he had to talk. He never liked talking about his feelings or what he was feeling at the moment, but now he had to.

Suddenly, he saw Hannah walking out of his therapist's office. She was walking by when he said something to his daughter.

"You're in therapy too?"

She turned around with a defensive and angry look on her face. She still was grieving over her fiancé, and she still didn't want to see her father again.

"Unlike you, I did the responsible thing. I took the initiative, unlike you. Some of us still have to grieve over a dead fiancé and need to talk about how she had a dead-beat dad in her life. I'm moving on with my life dad, and you're not in it" Hannah said coldly.

She walked away and Wilson looked down at the floor. He started feeling guilty, while Hannah wasn't feeling anything.

* * *

Wilson sat down in Dr. Freck's office. He was nervous because he didn't know what to expect, and he didn't want to talk about anything personal. When Dr. Freck sat down in his chair and looked at Wilson's file for a minute. Then he looked up Wilson.

"Dr. Wilson, I see here that the reason why you were admitted her was because you attempted suicide."

"Yes. I was at home when I decided to kill myself. I started drinking alcohol and overdosed on my medications."

"Why is that?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to kill yourself?" Dr. Freck asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Wilson asked.

"Well the whole point of therapy is to discuss events and people in your life. I think your daughter has a lot of issues right now, but she's certainly voicing them."

"And I believe you when you say you are. But I'm not like her..."

"You're her father, aren't you?"

"Well yes, but..."

"Then you are like her. I knew that when you came into this room, that Hannah is your daughter. The both of you look alike."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything"

* * *

The last thing Wilson wanted after his therapy appointment was to be annoyed. He hated therapy and if he had the choice of discontinuing it, he would. Except if he did, he'd lose his job at the hospital. When House opened his office door unexpectedly, Wilson was furious.

"Get out" Wilson growled as he pointed at House. House gave his friend a questioning look.

"I never heard that line from you. What did Dr. Freck do to you? Did he poke you with the questions of a therapist like they always do?"

"House if you don't get out of here, I will personally push you out of my office."

"You'll have to fight me first."

House didn't expect it but Wilson got out of his chair, grabbed House's cane and threw it out of his office.

"Go fetch..."

"Wow, and I thought I was the ass" House snapped as he walked over to hold the door "But I guess I'm the one detoxing and not acting like a moron!"

When House left the office, Wilson slammed the door. House bent down to grab his cane from the floor, and walked away.

* * *

"Chase, if you say that this girl overdosed on drugs one more time..."

House interrupted the four doctors as they were discussing their current patient. Ever since Wilson's suicide attempt, Hannah has been moody and been taking out her anger at the wrong people. She hasn't used physical violence on anyone yet, but she looked was she was close to.

"A three year old overdosed?" House asked "This sounds exciting. She must be forming a drug habit..."

"You're actually going to believe Chase on this one?"Hannah asked angrily.

"I don't know, since I don't know the symptoms."

"Her stomach is swelling, her stomach is upsetting her, and she's currently in a coma" Cameron explained.

"Which means..."

"Don't say it!"

"Wow, it occurred to me that the both of you are sharing an apartment" House said.

"What does that have to do with the patient?" Foreman asked.

"It doesn't, but it does explain why Hannah and Chase are acting like the patient."

"We're not three year olds" Chase said

"Well you're certainly acting like a three year old" House explained "Cut the act and help the rest of us save a life."

"It could be Gastritis" Foreman said

"That explains the upset stomach, but not the other symptoms" Chase said

"Maybe all the symptoms aren't linked to one."

The four doctors looked at House and he thought about the patient.

"What do you mean the symptoms aren't linked together?" Hannah asked

"Did you see the burn on her leg?"

"Yeah, but we didn't think that was important" Chase replied.

"See Chase; that is why you're an idiot. The kid had an electrical shock before she came here for indigestion" House explained "Either God decided to have the kid be struck by lightning or she was playing with electricity. Kids these days..."

House walked to the door, opened it and left the conference room. Hannah got up and ran after him.

"What can we do for this kid?"

He turned around and saw Hannah standing there with no idea what she was doing. He walked back towards her.

"We can't do anything for the patient, but I will suggest that you help your father stop being an idiot."

"Sorry, I can't help you with that" Hannah snapped "I'm the one who just inherited his genes, not the one who has them."


	4. Eyes Like a Pisces

Christmas came and went, and Hannah wasn't as moody as she was months ago. Chase thought that it was now a pleasant apartment since Hannah has been in a better mood.

It was New Year's Eve when they were both sitting on the couch watching the New Year celebration.

"Wouldn't it be cool to be in New York right now?" Hannah asked "I mean I've never been to New York City."

"You haven't been there?"

"Nope, my mother was no fun" Hannah said as she took a sip of champagne.

"You never had fun parents, did you?"

"I only had my mom when I was growing up. She never remarried. How about you? Have you even been to New York City?"

"I have, but only once for a school trip" Chase replied. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:58. He wanted the New Year to start off right, even though he wasn't sure of Hannah's reaction. It had been months since Robert died, and Chase always wondered if she was going to go back into the dating scene.

"We'll have to go next year then" Chase said "Maybe you'll find a guy there."

"Ha, I don't see that happening" Hannah said "I'm not over Robert's death, and I don't think I ever will be..."

They watched the TV and the ball started to drop. It was going to be the year 2011 in seconds. When the New Year hit, Chase turned around.

"Wooo! It's the new year" Hannah said sarcastically "Notice how I didn't say 'happy'"

"You might after this..."

Chase leaned closer and kissed Hannah. She was confused, but she went along with it. After their kiss, Hannah realized why God killed Robert. Robert wasn't for her, but Chase was. They looked at each other for a second, and then they continued kissing each other until they were taking off clothes.

* * *

The next morning, it was Chase who was the first one to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw that Hannah had her arms around him. He smiled until he saw the clock and saw that they were late for work.

"Shit..."

Hannah heard Chase swear and slowly opened her eyes when Chase left the couch.

"Are you saying shit because we had sex last night?"She asked

"No, I'm saying shit because we're late for work"

Hannah groaned in annoyance. She got up and stood right next to Chase.

"We better get some clothes on and go 40 miles over the speed limit to get to work then..."

* * *

Wilson was sitting in the cafeteria, watching the snow fall from the window. He was interrupted when House sat down across from him and stole his chips.

"Hey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I supposed to ask to eat your chips?" House asked as he tossed a few chips in his mouth. The crunching made Wilson annoyed.

"Why are you obsessed with eating my potato chips?"

"Why do you need them?" House asked "Besides, there's an important question that I've been pondering all day."

"What question would that be?"

"Why your daughter and Chase are wearing the same clothes as yesterday. See, they were late for work today and ten minutes later, the both of them come running into the conference room" House explained.

"Why are you telling me this? Hannah doesn't even want me in her life!"

"Well maybe if you talked in therapy..."

"How do you know that I haven't been talking in my therapy sessions?" Wilson asked angrily.

"Well Cuddy is getting sick of you not talking to your therapist. Since I'm just a wonderful friend, I figure that I should warn you."

"Are you saying that I'm losing my job?"

"It depends on if you talk to Dr. Freck today in your session or not. I see that you've been hurting yourself again. Very clever..."

Wilson had no idea what House was talking about, but then he realized that his sleeves were rolled up and the bandages were showing.

"Shit..."

"Wilson, you need to talk. You can't be in an emotional shell your whole life, unless you want to be poor and on the streets. You think about that and get back to me..."

With his statement, House took Wilson's chips and left him to look back out the window at the falling snow.

* * *

Before Dr. Freck went to the waiting room, Wilson was sitting down and thinking to himself. He was thinking about his career that was on the line, the friends that wants him to open up, and the daughter that left him because he's a dead-beat. Maybe he wasn't a good doctor, friend and father. He continued thinking negatively until Dr. Freck opened the door to his office. Wilson got up from his seat and walked into the office. He sat down and continued thinking until Dr. Freck started the session.

"You know Dr. Wilson; therapy sessions are worthless if you don't talk about what's bothering you. This is your last chance to talk..."

"I know" Wilson interrupted "I know that if I don't talk today, I lose my job. I already lost my daughter and I'm close to losing my friend. Do you think I didn't know that?"

"I don't know, since you never talked about anything but the weather or your patients..."

"I tried killing myself, because of what was happening to my daughter. She was losing her fiancé because he was dying, and it reminded me of my girlfriend, Amber. A few years ago she was in the same hospital, dying because my friend had her on a bus that crashed..."

Wilson tried to continue, but he started to cry. Dr. Freck reached over, grabbed the Kleenex and gave them to Wilson.

"I just...it reminded me so much of my situation with Amber, that I couldn't help my daughter go through the same thing. Now she's mad at me because I wasn't there when she needed me."

That's when he stopped talking. Wilson didn't want to talk anymore. He didn't want to be more vulnerable that he already was when he didn't talk. Dr. Freck was surprised to hear Wilson talk. He jotted down a few notes and then looked back up at Wilson.

"Now that, is talking" he said.


	5. Weaknesses are Strengths

Hannah was in Chase's arms on the couch. She couldn't believe that they were a couple. But she realized that there was connection ever since they kissed on the elevator years ago. She looked at him.

"It's only been a few weeks since we've been dating, but it feels like forever" Hannah whispered.

"Why are you thinking about it so much?"

"I don't know. Did you always like me?"

"I liked you ever since you talked to me in that elevator. And I don't want to scare you, but I think I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Hannah asked.

"No. I know that you're still hurting because of Robert" Chase said quietly "I just want you to be comfortable with us."

Hannah was uncomfortable at first, but then she smiled when he was respecting the fact that she was still grieving.

"That's good to hear" Hannah said as she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Chase looked at Hannah and smiled; all he wanted to do was make her happy.

* * *

Wilson continued to talk in his therapy sessions. He felt better emotionally since he started talking to Dr. Freck, and then he realized that he was missing something in his life. He knew it wasn't House when his friend went through the routine of barging in his office. This time when House barged in his office, the door opened all the way and broke a vase.

"House!"

Wilson got up from his desk and started picking up the pieces of the broken vase. House was surprised to see his friend calming down as he picked up the pieces of glass.

"I'm surprised that you're yelling was only a one word sentence" he said as Wilson got up from the floor.

"Don't worry about it. It was only a vase that my daughter gave me for Father's Day..."

He walked to the trash can and threw the pieces away.

"I'm surprised that your genetic mutant still hasn't talked to you yet."

"I don't expect her to" Wilson replied as he sat back down at his desk "I mean, I wish she could let it go..."

"You mean the fact that she should been holding a grudge on you."

"It's expected. I wasn't there for Hannah when she was born, and I wasn't there for her when her fiancé died. I guess I shouldn't have been a father..."

Suddenly Hannah walked in the office. Wilson knew that she was looking for House, not to talk to him.

"Our patient is seizing and the medications we're giving him aren't working..."

She paused in mid-sentence and looked in the trash can. She saw the blue pieces of glass and looked at her dad.

"Was that the vase that I gave you for Father's Day last year?"

"Well this is a surprise" House said "You're actually talking to your dad..."

Hannah shot her boss a look of fury.

"I'm not here for a reunion, you idiot" Hannah sneered "Let me know when you're done examining everyone's life and do your job..."

She stormed out of the room and the two men looked at each other.

"She mentioned the vase. That must be a good sign."

"House..."

"Yes, I know. Your daughter is starting to act like me and I realize that one of my patients is dying..."

When House walked out of the office, Wilson knew what he needed to do. If Hannah noticed that the vase broke, didn't that meant that she still cared?


	6. This Love, Returned to Me

"I did a sneaky House move."

House looked up from his desk and saw Wilson standing in front of him.

"Are you sure you're not overdosing on anyone's meds?"

"You were right. I think Hannah does care, or else she wouldn't have said anything about the vase."

"Didn't I just tell you that yesterday?"

"I know, but I think...I think I want to tell my daughter why I wasn't there for her" Wilson said "I gave her an explanation for not being there for the first nineteen years of her life, why can't I give her an reason for..."

"You're an idiot. I find it hard to believe that you're actually going to talk..."

"I've been talking!" Wilson said sharply "Do you think I'd be here if I wasn't?"

"Good point. You would have been gone a long time ago..."

"Do you want to hear what I did or not?" Wilson asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sure, since you walked all the way to my office to tell me."

"I talked to Dr. Freck and asked him to have a therapy session with Hannah and me to talk things through."

"That is a sneak thing someone would do. Remember when Cuddy gave us 'couples' therapy'?" House asked as he grinned and shook his head "Man, we were both trying to leave that one."

"Yep, the good old days" Wilson said sarcastically "I decided that you're still an ass even when you're not talking your meds."

Wilson turned around and started walking out the door.

"You know, it's not the meds who made me who I am today!" House shouted as Wilson shut the door.

* * *

While Chase was falling asleep that night, Hannah stayed up. She still had a senior thesis paper due in a few days, and she had to add the finishing touches. She was going to graduate in three months, and she wasn't going to get her emotions in the way. She also decided not to go to graduate school and accepted House's permanent job placement on his team. She was used to the idea that House was the asshole of a boss and the three doctors she worked with; especially with Chase.

Hannah was taking a break and reading a magazine. She was reading an essay by Danzy Senna and was reading the following passage:

"You cease to express anger towards those who have hurt you; you are essentially giving up on them. They are dead to you. But when you express anger, it is a sign that they still matter, that they are still worth the fight."

Even though the passage only related to one part of the essay, Hannah thought of the passage as significant. Maybe she did care about her dad in some way, especially when she saw the vase in the trash can. Hannah closed the magazine and wondered what happened to the vase. Did the vase accidently break, or did her dad break the vase in anger? She looked at the magazine on her lap and started to cry. The tears dropped onto the magazine as she continued to weep. Chase rolled over and saw her crying. He suddenly sat up and looked at her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" Hannah asked. Chase put his arms around her as she continued to cry.

"I mean, I'm a horrible person pushing my dad out of my life but what else I was supposed to do? My fiancé died and he wasn't there. Hell, you were even there and I didn't want you to!"

Her head fell on Chase's shoulder as Hannah continued to cry. Chase started to rock her and comfort her with the occasion "Shhhh". Eventually, Hannah fell asleep in his arms. Chase laid her down on her side on the bed, and then lay down. He tried falling asleep, but he started thinking of his own parents and how Hannah was lucky to have a father in her life.

* * *

House didn't go home that night. He was sitting at his desk, thinking. He was thinking about everything that has been happening around him. His patient was dying and the Wilsons' situation was driving him crazy. The thing that he wanted wasn't in his possession anymore, so he got up to get it.

A few minutes later, he was standing in front of Cuddy's office with the doors locked. He decided to unlock the door on his own, since he was a genius when it came to unlocking doors by himself. He felt like he was drunk but he didn't care; he just wanted what he needed. He scrambled everywhere in Cuddy's office until he found what he was looking for; his pills.


	7. Say Too Much,Than Nothing At All

Cuddy found the unexpected when she was walking towards her office. Her doors were opened and her office looked like a tornado had hit it. But when she entered, she found House on the floor with the prescription bottle in his hands. He was sleeping, but that didn't stop Cuddy from showing her anger.

"Gregory House, get your ass up right now!" she screamed. Everyone outside the office had heard her and turned to see what was going on. House opened his eyes and saw Cuddy's usual heels. The only thought in his mind was "Shit", because he knew what he did.

"Get up, you idiot!" Cuddy yelled "You just made a mess of my entire office because of your drug addiction to your pain meds! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

House grabbed his cane that was lying beside him, and slowly got up from the floor. He looked at his ex-wife with a miserable look on his face.

"Everything...is wrong with me."

He walked passed Cuddy and walked out of her office. He didn't even notice everyone watching the incident, and for the first time in awhile, he didn't care. He popped a pill in his mouth and continued on his way.

* * *

Hannah expected the usual therapy appointment later that day but when she entered Dr. Freck's office, she saw her father sitting in her seat. She looked at her therapist.

"What the hell is he doing here?" she asked.

"He wanted to talk to you..."

"Well I don't want to talk to him!"

"Hannah, please listen to me..."

"Why would I want to listen to you?" Hannah snapped.

"Because I want to explain why I wasn't there..."

"Let me guess, okay? You just abandoned me on the spot for a stupid reason like you did when you left my mother! Why would I need a reason from you again?"

"Hannah, your father has been opening up and talking about his feelings..."

"Oh wow, that's a shocker Dr. Freck!" Hannah shouted "You must be talking about another man because that sure as hell isn't my father you're talking about! I'll see you in a few days, Dr. Freck."

Hannah stormed out of the therapist's office and slammed the door behind her. Part of Hannah was glad she left that office, but another part wished that she stayed.

* * *

"I heard that your plan didn't work out"

"And I heard that you messed up Cuddy's office to search for your pills" Wilson said as they both sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria "Why am I not surprised?"

"It's an addiction. It's something I need when there's too much going on around me" House explained.

"Except you don't have any stresses in your life, I do."

"Exactly."

"What are you talking about?" Wilson asked as he opened his bag of chips and placed them in the middle of the table. House grabbed a handful and threw them in his mouth. When he swallowed his food, he gave his friend an explanation.

"You and Hannah have been at each other for at least six months. Do you really think that it doesn't affect me?"

"I didn't think it would affect you as much as I thought it would."

"Well, if it doesn't stop soon...Hannah won't be having her permanent job here."

"But that can ruin her future! You gave her that permanent job, House!"

"And I can take it away if I wanted to. See, I would ask you to quit, except I don't have that authority and you're my friend" House said "Someone has to do something about your mess, and soon."


	8. These Words I Saved,Can't Start a Song

She waiting sitting on the couch, thinking about the memories sitting in her head. Hannah thought about her father, and how he tried to make the best of life for her for the past two years. Her brown eyes were watery, and her light brown in her face.

Chase opened the door and saw Hannah sitting on the couch. He closed the door and walked over.

"Hey"

"Hey" Hannah said quietly, holding her body close to her. She was holding the memories with her too. Chase sat down and looked at her.

"Are you...I'm not even going to ask. You're not okay. You need to tell me what's going on."

"It's my dad. Today he was sitting in Dr. Freck's office and he wanted to talk to me, but I couldn't. All I could think about was how he abandoned me in an important time in my life. I needed a shoulder to cry on, and he wasn't there" Hannah said.

"It wasn't his fault that he left you alone, you know."

"Really?"

"I can't tell you why. I think you have to talk to your father to figure how why he left you like he did" Chase replied.

"I don't think I can. I'm afraid that after today, he would give up on me."

"I don't think he ever gave up on you, Hannah. And I don't think you gave up on him either if this situation is eating you up inside."

Hannah let Chase's words to sink in, and it suddenly made sense to her. She got up from the couch, grabbed the keys, and was about to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked

"I'm going to make things right."

* * *

When Wilson heard someone knocking on his apartment door, he expected it to be his friend, House. But when he opened the door, the most unexpected person was standing in front of him.

"Hannah..."

"I think we need to talk" Hannah said as she entered the familiar apartment and sat down on the couch. Wilson shut the door, walked over to the chair he was sitting in and sat down. He was still in shock to see that his daughter was actually in the same room as he was. At first, the apartment was filled with silence.

"Dad, what made you try to kill yourself?" Hannah asked. She didn't expect an answer, but she immediately heard words coming out of her dad's mouth.

"I overdosed because...all of the events that were happening brought me back..."

"You mean when Robert was dying..."

"I didn't mean to abandon you like that, Hannah" Wilson interrupted "I really didn't mean to. If I didn't watch my daughter relive what I had to go through, I would have been there to support you."

"Dad, what happened?"

"Her name was Amber" Wilson began his story "We were dating for a few months and we were close. Then Amber was in a bus crash and got worse. Apparently, the meds she took for her cold killed her...not the crash. It was hard to experience, especially when I was the one who shut off all the machines that kept her living..."

Wilson started to cry, but continued on with his story.

"Then there was Robert. As his condition worsened, my depression worsened. I started thinking about Amber every day, and wished that you didn't have to experience what I did. When I knew that your fiancé was going to die, I couldn't think of anything but Amber and when my thoughts clouded my head..."

"You couldn't handle it, and the only way you could get away from it is killing yourself because you kept everything inside of you" Hannah injected as she reached over for the box of Kleenex. She grabbed one for herself, and gave the box to her father. She wiped her eyes and put her hands in her lap.

"Dad, if you told me this when Robert was dying...this could have helped me" Hannah said "You could have related and been there for me either way..."

"But you know that I rarely talk about my personal life and when I do, it's because my depression is getting the best of me" Wilson said "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too, Dad. I should have listened to you when you woke up...I should have heard your reason..."

Hannah got up from her seat and started to pace. She felt so stupid, especially after hearing her father's situation. She closed her eyes and felt her stupidity surround her. She started to cry, and Wilson got up from the chair.

"Dad, I'm so sorry that I treated you like shit..."

Wilson walked over and gave his daughter a hug. She hugged him back as she continued to cry, but as least things were almost back to normal between them.


	9. Epliogue

A few months later, Hannah graduated from college, and everyone was celebrating in the hospital after the ceremonies.

Everyone had cooked or brought something to eat. Cuddy, House, Cameron, Foreman, Chase and Hannah's father was there with Hannah. They began to eat and while they ate,Hannah and Wilson were talking.

"Dad, thanks."

"For what?"

"For being there for me, even though it took you nineteen years to be there. But I appreciate it" Hannah said.

"And I appreciate you giving me another chance."

"You're my dad. I can't hold a grudge on you forever."

Wilson smiled at his daughter. He was proud of her, and even though she wasn't there when Hannah was growing up, he knew that she was just like him.

Everyone continued talking amongst themselves when Chase slipped out of the room for a bit. While Chase left, House decided to make a toast.

"I'd like to make a toast to the intern who just turned into a doctor" House said loudly as he raised his plastic cup of juice "And I'm happy to say that I have four idiot doctors instead of three idiot doctors and an idiot intern. Cheers to the graduate of psychiatric nursing."

Everyone shouted "Cheers", raised their glasses and drank their drinks. Seconds after House's toast, Chase ran into the room and went over to Hannah.

"Where have you been? You just missed the toast!" Hannah said

"I have a toast of mine own...Excuse me!"

Everyone turned to Chase's direction.

"I have my own toast to make" he stated "I'd like to say that I've been dating Hannah for a few months now, and I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend. But it was the first time we met in the elevator was when I realized that there would be something more out of that..."

"Yeah, the both of you were making love in my office!" House shouted. The rest of the people in the room laughed.

"House, you're an idiot" Chase shouted back at his boss "Anyway, I'd like to do something that I've been waiting to do for a very long time."

Chase knelt down in front of Hannah, pulled out a small black box in his band and opened it. Hannah gasped when she saw the ring.

"Oh my god, don't even tell me..."

"Hannah Lauren Wilson, I knew you were the one from the moment we locked lips in the elevator years ago. Will you marry me?"

"I don't know. What does Dad say?"

"I already knew."

"You knew!?" Hannah shouted in shocked "When did you know about this?"

"He asked if he can marry you a few weeks ago" Wilson replied "And naturally, I told him that he could."

"I'll let this slip up slide" Hannah said coldly, but at least she had a smile on her face. Then she turned back to Chase "Yes, I'd love to marry you."

Chase got up from the floor and put the engagement ring on her finger. When they kissed, everyone cheered. That's when Hannah realized that she had her father there, a career for the future, and a future husband. That's when Hannah realized she had everything she ever wanted.


End file.
